


Ours

by Mcwarr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Everyone wants Niall - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Nirry?, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Rivalry, courting, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Liam are both alphas, Niall is an omega, and, well, sharing is caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> All of these one shots come from my tumblr, narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com. feel free to follow me and/or send in a prompt ;)

Being a male omega, Niall understands what its like to feel like an outsider.

Though its 2015, and the brisk, urban society of central London is very progressive and pro-equality for all dynamics, there are still several close-minded people.

Niall works in a flower shop, where he is constantly being judged and inappropriately flirted with by alphas and betas alike, who either don’t approve of his existence, or just don’t approve of him doing any work that isn’t getting on his hands and knees for them. He can sense their glares and look-overs, but Niall is a good little omega, so he doesn’t snap at them or do anything else that may make them try to “tame” him. Niall just snips their preferred flowers and arranges them beautifully, asking the douche-bag in question if he would like a note attached.

Sometimes another omega would trail into the store, dutifully walking behind their alphas with flashy collars on their necks, giving Niall critical and disparaging looks as if it embarrasses them to be within the same class as the blonde. If Louis, a beta who owns the store, ever catches sight of these looks, he tells the alpha to keep their omega in line, then tells Niall that the omega was just jealous that her alpha was more interested in Niall than her.

Niall doesn’t really mind, in a weird way. He just shakes his head with a giggle and continues to cut the thorns from the fresh roses.

* * * *

Harry is in love with love.

He has been his entire life, and everyone who knows him knows that. He’s whimsical, a bit dopey and childish, but alpha through and through. He grew up in Holmes Chapel, a small little village with a surplus of betas. And Harry really really doesn’t discriminate, but there’s something about the idea of having an omega who means absolutely everything to him is just– it’s everything he wants. Harry wants to be able to smell his omega and be instantly comforted, and have someone be his little baby to take care of.

Harry thinks about all of this a lot. He also talks about it a lot.

In fact, this is all Liam’s been hearing ever since he befriended the younger boy 14 years ago when Liam was 11 and Harry was 9. Of course, Liam wanted an omega too. Every alpha wanted an omega.

Which is why everything gets really difficult when Harry drags Liam to a little hole in the wall flower shop to get flowers delivered to their mothers on Mother’s Day.

They smell it before they even walk through the door. The scent is unbearably sweet and innocent and there’s a dash of hurt that makes the two men in front of the store growl lowly. They make eye contact for a split second and both of them are thoroughly panicked and a little excited as they walk through the door. A bell clings lightly at their entrance and a small little blonde head perks up at their entry.

* * * *

Niall has never been attracted to an alpha before. Well, maybe he has been able to tell when one alpha was exceptionally good-looking, and even Niall could admit that Louis was a great catch, he had never really been interested in an alpha before. Let alone two.

When two, tall and muscular men walk into the store with intense looks of desire on their faces, eyes locked onto Niall’s lithe body, Niall feels paralyzed. Sure, alphas looked at him like that all the time but Niall never actually recuperated the feelings. Right now, his knees were trembling and he had to grip onto the marble counter harshly so he didn’t just fall to his knees in front of the two alphas with the overpowering scents.

“Hey there.” The one with lighter hair and brown eyes says softly. 

Niall tries not to gape at his smooth voice, and releases a shaky breath, eyes instantly hitting to floor. “U-uh hi. What can I- um- you want flowers?” Niall stutters, feeling like an idiot.

A light chuckle leaves the taller one’s mouth, and Niall is pinching the inside of one of his wrists. “We did come here for flowers, didn’t we Liam?” The green one asks, humor light in his eyes.

“That we did, Harry.” Liam answers, smirking at the flustered blonde. Harry shoots a confused glance to Liam, wondering why he was looking at Harry’s omega like that. Liam returns the look, and that’s when both of them realize.

Their surprised looks turn to glares immediately, narrowed eyes and tight frowns.

They only look away when they hear a small whimper leave Niall’s lips, his shoulders hunched over as he’s curling within himself. His scent is still sweet and lovely, but now it’s marred with fear and anxiety. Harry shakes his head at the boy while Liam makes some sound of apology, but before either of them can say a word, another boy comes between them. “I’m going to have to ask you both to leave.” A short, firey beta snarks, glowering at the alphas with confidence.

Liam snorts, “Wha-”

“This is a flower shop, for buying flowers, not a theater for some alpha pissing contest.” He snarls, patting Niall on the back, excusing the boy. Nialls eyes meet the two alphas, his inner omega screaming at him to just put his ass in the air and let them both take him at once. He ignores it, terrified of the unknown feeling and sprints to the back room, where he falls to his knees and let’s out a lonely whine.

Liam and Harry, hearing this sad, pitiful noise both jump to chase after the boy. The beta stops them, a grim look on his face. “Don’t make me call the police.” He warns. “He isn’t interested. Never is. Please leave.”

Liam and Harry know better, their alpha senses telling them that the blonde boy wanted them. Liam lets out a loose growl and stomps out of the shop, Harry following soon after.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, mate?” Harry asks with a glare on his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You on the other hand…” Liam trails off, face just as angry as his best friends.

Harry takes one last look at the shop and his friend before he begins to walk off. “Stay away from my omega!” He shouts as he walked away, waves of rage radiating from his body.

“He’s not yours!” Liam yells back, but Harry ignores his friends yell, quickly walking away from his (ex)best friend.

* * * *

It had been 3 weeks since Liam and Harry had even looked at each other. There were no more Friday nights at the pub, or Tuesday lunches. They simply ignored each others existence, only catching eyes in passing the flower store that the beautiful blonde omega worked at. Each had learned on their own terms that the boys name was Niall and that he blushed a lot because he wasn’t used to alphas being so sweet towards him. Liam and Harry had each spent their own time wooing and lavishing Niall with gentle touches and soft words, both trying their hardest to lure the omega into letting them bond.

Niall, on the other hand, was severely confused.

Never in his life had he been attracted to one alpha or beta in this way and suddenly he was feeling intense emotions towards two at the same time. He had seen the glares and the near-fights that had occurred right outside the store he worked at. And yes, he understood that it was because of him. He didn’t know what to do or say about the matter because of course he didn’t want to be breaking up a friendship. There was just no way that he could choose.

They were so different, Liam and Harry. While Liam was so strong and muscular, he was also very soft and sensitive. Harry was angular and tall, but had an hilarious and slightly awkward side. Both men were so charming and enticing, and their scents entranced Niall so much he sometimes had to leave the room for a second, just so he could release his needy whines and whimpers.

* * * *

It happened on a Friday.

It was the end of the week, so everyone in London buzzing with excitement as the sun went down.

Harry had boldly invited Niall out with a few of his friends, and Niall had only accepted on the terms that Liam would be there too. That fact made Harry a bit nervous, because he had been so confident that Niall was into him, but he shot Liam a text anyway, saying nothing more than that Niall would be there.

Niall was obviously anxious as Harry draped his arm over the blonde boy, his eyes shifting around the few people at the table, each having meaningless conversation. There were only a few people there, including many of Liam and Harry’s shared friends. Zayn and Perrie were cuddled up in the back along with Luke and Ashton as Calum and Michael were scouting out some birds at the bar. Liam had arrived late, his thigh pressed up tightly against Niall’s. Niall felt the tension in the air between the boys who were practically suffocating him, but he really didn’t mind. The pressure of the two bodies against him calmed him, and he let out a small noise of satisfaction, not seeing the surprised looks on Harry and Liam’s face.

“Let me get you a drink, Niall.” Harry says, just as Liam offers the same. 

Niall lets out a quiet giggle, nodding to the both of them, who rush to get up and get to the bar. The make it at the same time, ordering some fancy drink that Niall had been drinking eariler and them condemn themselves to glaring at each other in warning. Liam’s mouth is about to open to say something when another alpha, a woman this time, cuts in. “I just want to say that you guys look great together.” She says, nodding towards Niall and smiling at them. “You don’t see many trios nowadays, but you guys really do blend well.”

Harry opens his mouth, ready to correct her when Liam interrupts, “Wait, what?”

“That cute little blonde omega you were just all over, he’s yours isn’t he?” She asks, eyebrow quirked. 

Harry and Liam don’t respond, just look at each other blankly. “That’s possible?” Harry asks, voice low.

The woman laughs loudly. “Of course it is! See, those are my mates over there, Allison, my alpha partner, and our omega, Jordan.” She says, pointing to an attractive couple in the opposite side of the club. “There aren’t many omegas out there anymore, you know? So I guess the fates sometimes decide to put a threesome together.” She chuckles once more at the two alphas’ surprised faces. “At least you guys have a hot trio, yeah?” She pats Liam’s arm and skips off to join her mates. Liam and Harry make eye contact, each feeling stupid and a little bit embarrassed. Liam opens his mouth, ready to apologize readily when they hear a weak little noise coming from a familiar mouth.

Both alphas turn their heads swiftly to see some disgusting asshole pushing their omega against the wall and saying something not worth repeating into his ear. Niall obviously was not into it, his eyes wide with tears and his hands pressing frantically against the other mans’ chest.

Harry and Liam don’t even have to look at each other before they’re both stalking towards the prick.

Harry gets there first, pulling the drunken man off of the blonde boy and holding him from the back. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing to him?” Harry yells at the man.

The man growls back, trying to state his place as the stronger alpha, but Harry’s too strong. Immediately, Liam is there, throwing his fist into the other man’s face and stomach repeatedly. Liam grunts as he throws his punches, snarling as he does so, “You have no fucking right to touch what doesn’t belong to you, fucking douchebag!” As the man groans and falls to the ground, Harry releases him and kicks him harshly.

“Never touch _our_ omega again, got it?” He snarls, stepping over the man as he nods and groans in pain.

Both of the alphas bring Niall over to their booth, sliding him in between the two of them. Niall doesn’t seem to phased, his head pressed firmly into Liam’s chest as Harry strokes his back lightly, both whispering gentle words into the smaller boys’ ear. “Wanna get out of here?” Liam asks both Harry and Niall softly under the loud music.

* * * *

So they all end up at Liam’s flat, cuddled up on the couch in their PJs, when Niall begins to cry. At first Liam and Harry think that it has something to do with the fact that he just got molested by some bastard in a club, but when Niall explains, they both feel awful.

“Ni, Ni baby, you have to tell us what’s wrong.” Harry pleads, giving Liam a worried glance as the younger boy sobs into his chest. 

Niall lets out another sob, holding onto both of the alpha’s shirts weakly. “Don’t” The blonde boy begs and the alphas are confused.

“Don’t what baby, come on.” Liam encourages. 

“Don’t make me choose.” He sobs, voice shaking and breathing harsh. 

Liam and Harry finally connect the dots, both of their tense stances slumping into a large embrace between the three of them. Both of the alphas surrounded the younger, shushing him and reassuring him as well as they could.

“No, no, little one.” Liam soothes, murmuring into Niall’s neck. “You don’t have to choose.” He says, making eye contact with Harry as to confirm his own words. 

“No, Ni, you don’t have to decide, because we want to– If it’s alright with you, we’d like to share you.” Harry proposes, taking harbor on the other side of Niall’s neck. 

“Share me?” Niall asks timidly. “So I can have you both?” 

The two alphas smile brazenly. “Yeah, love, you’ll be our little omega.” Harry comments, “We’ll treat you well, won’t we Li?” Harry asks rhetorically, trying not to moan as Niall bites into his neck lightly.

Liam does moan at the sight of his omega and his(?) alpha together. “We’re gonna treat you so well.” He agrees. “Fuck you through your heats like good alphas.” He says, grinding a bit against Niall’s bum as the blonde is still tangled up with Harry. The muscled alpha takes Niall’s moan as acceptance and continues his dirty talk. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me and Haz taking you at the same time, filling you up and bonding with you?” He growls, grinning as he hears Harry’s moan of approval and Niall’s nod. He grinds a bit harder against Niall’s arse and smirks as he feels the pressure returned as Harry grinds against Niall’s front. “Yeah you’d love that. Being filled up and bred with _our_ pups, smelling like two powerful alphas for the rest of your life?” Liam grunts, pulling Niall’s jeans past his bum and rubbing against his brief covered bum as Harry does the same towards the front.

After just moments, Niall lets out a high pitched mewl, and Harry can feel the warmth against his own crotch. He looks past the flushed, beautiful expanse of Niall’s face and towards his underwear, and sure enough, there’s a nicely sized wet patch scarring the light grey fabric. Harry lets out a light, amused chuckle along with Liam and Niall blushes, embarrassed.

“Sorry-” Niall begins but the two alphas let out warning growls simultaneously. 

“Nonsense.” Harry says, falling against one of Niall’s sides as the resituate themselves on the couch. “You were beautiful baby.” He says, slow voice soothing the blonde boy. 

Liam hums in agreement, and Niall lets out a happy kind of whine, making both of the alphas shiver lightly. Happiness fills their chest, both feeling accomplished in a way. The two best friends make eye-contact, wondering how they got so lucky. “Wanna be your omega.” Niall says, breaking their eye contact. “Wanna be good for m’ alphas.” He whispers, fading into sleep from exhaustion and the warmth of both of his alphas surrounding him.

Harry and Liam make eye contact over the soft, bleached blonde hair curled around Niall’s face, and smile slightly at one another. “I’m… I’m really glad he’s _ours_.” He relents, gently tracing his finger across Niall’s clothed chest.

Liam nods, taking Harry’s hand in his own and squeezing, “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
